Mystery
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Morgan pretty much loves Juliet but didnt know how to tell her, until now that is. MorganxOc Some mention of ReidxOc


**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE SONG 'FIREWORK' BY KATY PERRY. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND THE PLOT.**

Morgan sighed as he left the BAU. "How am I suppose to tell her?" He thought to himself. Hes been plagued with the fact that he not only liked, but loved a girl named Juliet Conners. She enters his mind no matter whats going on and its even more distracting when shes working with him. She was the most beautiful girl hes ever seen! She had shoulder-length caramel colored hair and mesmerizing emerald green eyes. For some reason she always smells of pine and vanilla. A strange yet intoxicating smell. He loved how she could always cheer herself up even when the situations as bad as Reid is smart.

"I wonder what was up with her yesterday tho." Morgan thought. He had overheard a conversation from Lilly, Juliets sister, to Juliet and she had sung a song to her for encouragement. Lilly had said: " He'd have to be an idiot to not like you sis." "But hes so unique and Im plain old me." Lilly had just shook her head and bagan to sing:

"Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under screams, but noone seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that theres still a chance for you?  
Cause theres a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the fourth of July

Cause baby your a firework  
Come on, show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go, oh'  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby your a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
Your gonna leave 'em falling down

You dont have to feel, like your a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe youre reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when its time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the fourth of July

Cause baby your a firework  
Come on, show 'em what your worth  
Meke 'em go, oh'  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby your a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
Your gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Its always been inside of you, you, you  
And now its time to let it through

Cause baby your a firework  
Come on, show 'em what your worth  
Meke 'em go, oh'  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby your a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
Your gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Its always been inside of you, you, you  
And now its time to let it through"

Morgan had wondered if it was about him and if she liked him back but no names were mentioned so he shook it off. "Ill need help to figure out how to tell her." Morgan mumbled, getting out his phone. "Hey Lilly, I need help. Can you meet me at the BAU in 20 minutes? Great thanks. Oh, dont tell Juliet"

"Derek Morgan, you better have a good reason for calling me to come here on my day off and not to tell Jules. I had to tell her that it was Spence wanting to go out today!" Lilly said, anger laced in her voice. " Well I need to know something." Lillys face turned a little red from anger. "And you couldnt ask over the phone?!" "I didnt want Juliet to know. I need to know..." He took a breath. "How to tell her I love her." Lillys anger diminished and she smiled. "So you finally realized how you feel then? About time Morgue. But I cant tell you HOW to tell her. Ill tell you this though. You know her favorite flower?" "Hibiscis." "And you know her favorite genre of movie?" "Mystery" "Ah, good Morgue. Youve been paying attention." Lilly smiled and sat at her desk. "Well mix those together in a way to tell her." And with that Lilly left. "I have alot of planning to do."

Juliets P.o.V

"What time is it?" I thought. I didnt even know. All I know is that I recieved a call from Lilly telling me to go to the BAU. Once I pulled in I saw an envelope posted on the door. My curiosity got the better of me and I opened it. It had two pieces of paper inside. The first paper read :Read first!. It read:

"Dear Juliet, this is the first part of your

mystery. Your going to follow the clues

and it will lead you to something you'll

hopefully love."

-I

"I?" I questioned out loud. "Well, theres only one way to find out." I thought. I took out the other piece of paper and it had a picture of the Beatles. Hotch automatically came to my mind. "The Beatles White Album is his favorite Album to listen to." I thought. I opened the door and walked to Hotch's office. On his desk there was another envelope. This one read:

"Dear Juliet, Im glad you found

this second letter. Your just one

step closer to finding out what you

will hopefully love. Keep following."

-Lo

The clue this time was a star trekk DVD case. "I know that Prentiss, JJ, Morgan, Garcia, and Lilly definently dont like Star Trekk. So that leaves...Reid." I went to Reids desk and found another letter.

"My dearest Juliet, your doing

a great job with this mystery."

-Ve

"Why is the name changing?" I asked myself, slightly angered. I looked at the next clue and smiled. It was a letter. But, it was in some strange language that I couldnt even begin to understand. "Prentiss." I muttered under my breath and went to her desk. The letter this time was cut into pieces. I arranged them and came up with.

"Jules, your doing an amazing job

to have made it this far. Keep up

the good work. I believe in you."

-Y

The next clue was a picture of a computer. I laughed, knowing exactly whose desk office I was going to next. I walked into Garcias office and automatically loved it. I always love going into Garcias computer techy room. Its just so cool and cute thanks to the little toys lining the desk. I picked up the envelope, not disturbing anything, and read:

"Jules, your almost finished just

one more letter after the one

your reading now."

-O

All that was in the envelope this time was picture. But she knew this particular picture. She had taken it. She remember the day she took it. It was Lillys birthday and Spencer was hugging Lilly from behind with his chin on her shoulder and Lilly kissed his cheek. That was when I snapped the picture. Right after Spencer turned and kissed Lilly. It was their first kiss and they started dating after that. I walked over to Lillys desk and saw the final letter. It read:

"Well Juliet, you have just about

finished the mystery. Congrats!

Now all you have to do is go to  
your desk. Theres a present,

then follow the Hibicis flowers."

-U

I smiled to mysef. Hibicis is my favorite flower. I walked over to my desk and saw a small blue box. I opened it and saw a golden heart shaped locket. The inscription on the front said I love you. I put the locket back in the box and put it in my pocket. I looked at the floor and saw Hibicis flowers on the ground, leading to the meeting room. I open the door and gasp softly. Right there, in the middle of the room, was Morgan holding a bouquet of Hibicis flowers. "Uh, Morgan. Did you get the locket?" Morgan nodded softly, smiling a handsome smile. "I planned the entire mystery...Just for you." He said, walking to only a few inches away. I could feel tears in my eyes but I shook them down and smiled. I wrapped my arms around Morgans neck and whispered "I love you too." Then I leaned forward and kissed him softly. Morgans hands found my waist and pulled me closer. Suddenly the door opened and Reid and Lilly came in, holding hands like usual, but both were smiling. Reids was a nervous smile while Lillys was the triumphant one. "Finally!" She said and we all just burst out laughing.


End file.
